


Alexis - Hunter Hunted

by Lucifia



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, Demons, Dirty Talk, F/M, Incest, Mind Control, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifia/pseuds/Lucifia
Summary: Alexis the bounty hunter is sent after Balthor the Corruptor for ruining the village girls with his magic but finds she might have bitten off more than she can chew.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Alexis - Hunter Hunted

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way." Balthor thought to himself as he darted between the trees away from the baying horde of angry villagers. Okay, well, a FEW things had gone right during Balthor's latest mad experiments. His untidy, greasy brown hair had cleaned, shifting to midnight black. His body, made weak by decades of intellectual and mystical pursuit, was now as ripped as any paladin or lumberjack could dare to hope for. And his cock, heh, that'd been the greatest prize. But occasionally his eye color would change, his skin would turn reptilian, or his cock would bloat to obscene proportions. Keeping all of it together was taxing most of his magical abilities. Which was why he hadn't been able to incinerate the angry mob coming for him.

How could they possibly underestimate Balthor's power and indulgences? Half the enjoyment was transforming the town's sweet, innocent girls into slathering fucksluts whose depraved language would shame any whore. Of course, he didn't want the mute ones! He thoughtfully sent the quiet girls home to pleasure their families, but alas the villages seemed not to appreciate it! Such was the ignorance of the common man against their  
betters and superiors. They'd even brought in a skilled bounty hunter to make him down. He hadn't had an opportunity to truly figure out who the hunter was before a blessed crossbow bolt tore through the long sleeves of his robe as he fled for the forest. He caught a glimpse of chestnut brown curls beneath a cowl and felt a tightness in his stomach. Surely it couldn't be her!...

Alexis sprinted lightly over fallen logs and large boulders that lay across her path. Up ahead she could glimpse fleeting flashes of the creature she was hunting... a monster... a corruptor... a terrible blight on the village. It was years since she had returned to her hometown, and the 18 year old felt very comfortable back in her home digs. Huntress training had changed her tiny waif form into a more athletic beauty, with curves and breasts to match. The village had given her a rather patchy description of the monster...half human half not...reptile...were-creature...there were even reports of tentacles somewhere in there. Whatever it was, it was claiming girls from the village, and turning them into mindless shells of their former selves. She hadn't even had time to visit her father before setting off on her quest. It had been many years since she had laid eyes on him.

Balthor dropped traps and crashed trees behind him, destroyed boulders in explosions hot enough to melt rock and still his pursuer chased after him. He howled in frustration like a werewolf, his face extending into wolfish features before he could get the magic back under control. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!" He roared, his tongue elongating like a serpent before he raised the very ground behind him, looking for an exit.

Alexis bounded to the side, rolling out of the way just in time as a huge yew tree crashed to the ground where she once stood, the trunk still smoldering. Through the glare of the fire, she had lost track of her quarry...where could it be? Stooping, she studied the ground as she was trained...that way! Towards the mountains. A couple of leagues later, the tracks lead her towards a cave opening...Strange, she didn't remember such a cave being there before. Warily, she entered, keeping her hand-crossbow up, and her other hand on her sword.

The cave was an ancient, forgotten place: one the villagers had avoided for lifetimes, and for good reason. It was said that centuries ago a Lust Demon and his corrupted succubus daughter had begun their conquest from this very cave. The entire cavernous expanse seemed to pulse with a deep, depraved energy. The wet dew dripping from the ceiling wreaked of sex and when Balthor saw the cloaked figure enter, he smirked. This would do nicely. Muttering a curse to block the only entrance or exit, he burst from behind a large, stone throne, lazily plopping in it. "So kind of you to join me." He said with a calm that belied the previous frantic choice. "Who might you be?"

Alexis raised her crossbow, leveling it at the creature that lounged on the throne. She kept her face hidden under her cloak hood as she stepped slightly closer, warily keeping a fair distance between them. "You...have plagued the village for far too long, beast! Your rampage ends here! Answer me but this...where did you come from. Who are YOU?"

Her body was very enticing, obviously. The girlish stature and form that he so adored but much more... curvaceous and athletic. Truly the villagers were a stupid lot. It was like hunting a lion with a spear made of meat. And yet there was something oddly familiar about her. He laughed, a long high cackle that seemed to resound like a spotted-dog from the far southern plains before he coughed and composed himself. "You mean they didn't tell you? Those simpering peasants? I AM the village, but they have not the wit to see it. And neither, apparently do you." With a wave of his hand, her crossbow disintegrated and black, snapping tendrils sprung from the ether to grab her wrists and ankles, yanking her body pliantly into position.

Alexis yelped, as the wood of her crossbow turned black, then twisted into the ether as tendrils wrapped around her, binding her tight. Curse on the villagers! They didn't mention magic! She would have brought her wards or traps herself if she had known. Thinking fast, she swung her sword up, severing the tendrils and dancing away, but not before they had ripped her clothes, tearing off a chunk of her pants to reveal tender tanned young flesh. Warily she circled around the room now, bringing out a second dagger to bear.

Balthor raised his eyebrows, that was... unexpected. He'd thought he'd had her, and he had to express annoyance at her defiance and her ability to scape his ward. Still, he feigned supreme control, rising with a slow mocking clap. "You're quick, I'll give you that. And a beauty no less. Does your father know that's how lightly you dress in the presence of an older man?" He chided before launching another series of tendrils at her, seemingly cut down endlessly by her blades but yanking on her body. A few weren't even mean to harm or bind but caress and tease. He was a predator, but one who enjoyed playing with his meal before feasting. Furiously Alexis hacked and slashed away at the encroaching tendrils, skillfully she managed to keep most at bay, but one stray thread caught her hood, tearing it away to reveal her fair visage.

As the tendril had snapped behind her, yanking her hood off, Balthor's eyes nearly bugged out as the long chestnut curls tumbled down and he was left with the inescapable truth. She'd grown... no doubt of that... but she was his: his darling daughter he sent away so many years ago. "NO!" he roared and the tendrils disappeared, but cords of rope came and wrapped around her wrists. Desperately she twisted from side to side, trying to reach her pouch of anti-magic powder, but to no avail. "LET ME GO!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DO!" she screamed at the monster.

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M DOING, ALEXIS!" He roared right back, his rage making his hair burst into flame before it cooled and regrew. "And you will pay the price for defying me!" He couldn't reveal himself, couldn't make her realize what was about to happen was from her own father. Not yet. That would come soon, and it would be his triumph at the exact moment of her corruption. His hand cupped her cheek as the other came and swatted at her ass violently. "You certainly have the body of a whore, soon you'll have the mind of one." With a snap, more rope appeared, twisting around her ankles, spreading her legs to let his hand snake up to cup her young sex.

"How did he know her name?" she wondered for a moment before, she screamed as his hand came down on her ass, heavily battering her bottom. "NO! Let me go! Leave me alone!" she howled at him, spitting in his face even as her legs were spread wide. She gasped as his hand held her crotch, its size dwarfing her tiny body. "Don't you dare! I'll kill you! I swear I will!" she kicked energetically, her feet connecting with his arm. At the moment of impact, his skin hardened, turning almost reptilian. It felt like kicking a stone statue.

He laughed harshly before backhanding her in her face. "This is going to reach the same end point as the other girls, but how awful it feels is entirely up to you." At that he snapped his fingers and more of the tendrils appeared. But they were rounder, thicker, and fuller than before. No mouths to snap, just rounded ends. They began massaging over her skin, rolling up and down like the most depraved pleasure instruments. "Do you feel it Alexis," He said, letting the name drip off his tongue. "The very air around you betraying your nubile young body. Don't they feel good as they tease you?" Two tendrils rolling over her still covered breasts, forcing the nipples to harden. Alexis spat at him again, this time landing a hit in his mouth.

He lowered his head and spat on her spit on his finger. It pulsed a sickly, demonic green. "Shouldn't have done that." He said and with cat like quickness his finger was in her mouth, pushing against her tonsils, making her taste the very beginning of her corruption. "TASTE IT" He hissed and that moment, one of the tendrils snaked down against her undergarments to rub against her youthful sex.

Alexis's eyes widened as she coughed and choked, his finger thick and long invading her throat. She bit down hard, but nearly broke her teeth...and that sickly green slime! It almost made her vomit...but it tasted sweet ...almost savory. In spite of herself she moaned into his finger, her body contorting and writhing under the tendrils that caressed her lewdly. Her breasts, sizable already for her age were getting larger... her nipples rock hard now. Between gasps of air, she managed to speak around his finger. "Stop this!...What do you want with the village!..."

He smiled in wicked triumph as she moaned, laughing maniacally as her body responded to his corrupting magic. The scent of her sweet, pure arousal flooding the chamber, the dark energy in the cavern seeming to pulse frantically, as if the very walls were nearing climax. His free hand not violating her mouth came up to maul her nipples. A tendril came and pressed urgently at her cunt as if it wanted in but couldn't fit. "What I want? The future!" He laughed and twisted her nipples again, pulling his finger from her mouth to drop his robes, baring his obscene cock. Slathering two fingers in his precum he jammed them back into her mouth as he hissed out his vision of the future.

"A depraved kingdom! The village is just the beginning of my reign of mystical depravity! Boys will rape every girl in orgies of cocks and cunts! Sisters will hold their brothers down so their mothers can sodomize themselves on youthful pricks! Succubi will roam the streets and impregnate little sluts with their demonic seed, forcing their human hosts to ever greater depravity!" The ropes lowered Alexis before him even as the tendrils throbbed against her. "And DAUGHTERS will BEG for their fathers to RAPE them!" He shouted and his features changed to the doting father Alexis had always known... just before his fingers yanked from her mouth, going to his bulbous cockhead and ramming it into her petite mouth.

Alexis had a moment's glimpse of her Daddy's handsome face, before his fingers were ripped from her throat, only to be replaced by his unyielding thick cock. She screamed wildly into his thrusts, her head shaking back and forth violently with every push. How could this be!? Her Daddy was this...this monster!? His cock was impossibly thick and long, constantly changing texture from smooth to barbed to bumpy to veiny back to smooth again, then ridged... all the while, the tip pumped precum down her throat, along with a light anesthetic until her gagging stopped and his cock shoved further into her body. She clawed at his shaft, trying to pull it out, but her hands were soon tied up with tendrils, her body tilted horizontally until she swung like a pendulum on and off his cock.

Her face rammed into his crotch before being ripped off him each time. She gasped for breath "NOO! Daddy! It can't be-mmph!" he plowed cruelly into her again, this time sinking even further into her throat..."Nooo not this! Stop!" she begged, even as her body contorted and twisted... her cunt was soaked wet with the tendrils attention, the last bits of her clothing melting away.

He laughed obscenely when she swung and her mouth was impaled smoothly on his shaft. His hand gripping tightly in the long chestnut locks he'd so adored. On one particularly savage swing of the tendril-pendulum, his hand yanked her hair around as he fucked her throat as his other came to rudely grasp her cunt and asshole. "You're soaking! Naughty, naughty little hunter slut! A daddy-cocksucker to boot!" He cackled and his cock pulsed and grew in her throat. He leaned back and let her fly away on the tendrils and growled as she swung away.

At the height of the swing, she was rotated, aiming her virgin cunt right at his shaft and he locked eyes with her, forcing her to imagine what was coming. And he let her squeal and scream as she flew down towards him. At the last second, just before she was impaled on his -- or any shaft -- for the first time, the tendrils disappeared and freed her limbs. But it did her no good as he thrust inside her, uncaring as she wriggled, screamed, cried and resisted. "Go on, fight!" He shouted at her. "It only makes your DADDY'S cock harder!" He roared and true to his word, his shaft seemed to pulse as it transformed over and over again inside her, each time bringing him more pleasure as he raped her. "You'll be the first, an army of depraved sluts you'll bring me!"

Alexis's scream was loud and long, almost animalistic in its terror and emotion. Her cunt was ripped open, no soothing words of 'I'll be gentle', no major foreplay and gentle licks and kisses... just a single brutal spine-shattering thrust into her body. Her back arched and her limbs froze stiffly. For a few seconds she was supported by nothing but her daddy's huge thick cock impaled through her. His laugh brought her back to the word and she desperately clawed the ground and kicked against him trying to dislodge herself...all the while, his evil tainted cock spewed aphrodisiac precum into her pure womb. Balthor was amazed at her flexibility as her hands launched out behind her, steadying her but only serving to rock her along his shaft. His lips came down to lecherously suck her nipples, his own spit serving to corrupt them further as they wobbled and jiggled, seemingly growing with each thrust of his cock and lewd suckle of his mouth.

Every time she would push a little off him, his cock would change shape, pulling her back on She was virtually fucking herself on him with her efforts as he stood and laughed. When she finally got off his cock, she scampered across the cave, collapsing against the far wall...her breath came ragged and shallow, her body tingling and glowing with pleasure. She had managed to escape him...but the taint was already within her...slowly corrupting her. "You can't resist!" He laughed and strode from his raised throne platform. "Before too long you'll be begging for it!"

Alexis glanced up at the cave entrance... it was open! The ward sealing her inside was gone. Scrambling across, she made her way towards the exit, chancing a glance back at the monster that was her Daddy. It was a critical mistake...her eyes fell upon his enormous cockmeat...swaying heavily between his legs. A sweet memory of the first thrust...that violent tearing thrust ripping her virginity open invaded her mind. Confused she collapsed to the ground...NO...no she had to escape...to get out...but ...but that big...cock. Undecided...she dithered in the cave entrance, half wanting to escape and tell the villagers to burn the cave and the monster in it...but the other half wanted to stay... to feel her daddy's loving hands around her throat while he fucked her.

"Come now Alexis, don't you want Daddy's cock?" He cooed softly at her with all the warmth of their previous, normal relationship. As if it were a reward for her good day's work. "You know you do. Come back to Daddy and he'll give you all that and more. He'll give you a thousand cocks to suck and fuck. A thousand-thousand cunts and assholes to explore with Daddy." He walked closer still, letting the ward fall, letting her choose. He wanted her to choose, to give into the lust in her young body.

Alexis staggered to her feet, one hand on the wall as she panted harshly... freedom was just a few steps away! ...just outside...she could run.....she could. And then she felt her Daddy's cock brush against her fingers...and all thoughts of 'escape' vanished. She turned to him for a hug, but suddenly he had teleported back to the throne, sitting as if waiting for her to approach. She moaned desperately and fell to her knees...crawling towards him... "I want it Daddy...I want you back...I want...your big cock!" she moaned. The taint had reached her brain and begun its lewd infiltration.

All her beautiful pure memories of her daddy and herself as a younger girl were now corrupted...changed for the worse. Instead of remembering sitting on the riverbank fishing...she now remembered him fucking her throat and fingering her asshole on the bank. Instead of bedtimes stories, she remember him telling her the different sex positions while she sucked his cock and licked his balls. Every last innocent childhood thought was now a sex-thought...tainted beyond obscene.

With each crawling step she took, a new tendril appeared and rubbed along her body. They spewed hot green spunk atop her covering her in it before the demonic seed would vanish. She arrived at his feet as clean as the day she was born but still somehow tainted and dirty. He saw the unmistakable marks of her corruption and laughed. Her mouth opened wide to accept his cock, but his hand reached down in a flash and closed around her throat, lifting and slamming her against the cavern wall. "Before I'm done, you will beg to help Daddy do things 1000 times more disgusting to everyone you've ever known!" He growled in her face and spat once more into her gasping mouth before turning her around.

Without any ceremony or prelude, he slammed his cock down into her shitter. Thick, drooling tendrils appeared in the wall, one slithering into her cunt, two wrapping around her jiggling, teen breasts and the other hovered around her mouth, letting her moan and pleasure her Daddy with her depraved language. Alexis was in heaven...or was it hell? It didn't matter much. Her Daddy's thick pounding cock slammed home into her ass, ripping screams from her throat, but this time they were sweet lustful screams... the lewd scream of a teen whore finally getting the big cock she wanted.

"Oh god yes...daddy please...rape me...rape me again and again! I love you...I lust for you! I want to be your whore! Your dirty little fuckslave!" she moaned... tears of joy coursing down her face. Turning her head to him, she opened her mouth wide, letting him spit down her throat again as the tendrils pulled cruelly at her nipples, but she felt nothing but pleasure...the pleasure of being a cocksleeve for her Daddy. She loved being raped by him and soon she'd bring that pleasure to all the villagers.

Balthor increased his thrusts to a near inhuman speed. `Fucking' was too tame a word for what he was doing to his depraved little girl, cackling as she gave in. His hand grasped her chin to turn her from the wall and plastering his lips to her, forcing her to submit further to the corruption. The tendril in her cunt matching his speed without a care for her comfort or pleasure, though the latter was much in evidence as she squirted her cunt-slime again and again.

"Do you feel it, Alexis? Do you feel your Daddy about to cum in your clenching asshole?" He smacked her ass with the fury of a bear, forcing her further against the wall. The cavern walls pulsed darkly as his climax approached. It was all too much. Even for a magician who'd spent a lifetime practicing control, her sobs of pleasure were too much. He arched his back and with a roar of triumph came deep in her asshole, flooding the hole with his corrupting spunk as his hands mauled her breasts. With his cock still embedded in her asshole, he carried her to the stone throne. Each step serving to wriggle his cock inside her, forcing another jet of his seed before he sat down in the throne, his little girl still atop his invading prick.

Alexis kissed her daddy back fiercely. She was his: his slave, his toy, his mistress, his cunt. Anything he wanted her to do she would do. If he wanted...she would fuck her friends...fuck her priest...fuck anything...or be raped by anything. Her mind exploded in a kaleidoscope of pleasure as cum flooded her asshole and worked its way into the rest of her body. Her organs shifted positions, changing to accommodate the enormous size of his cock. With every spurt of cum, her ass sucked him in harder...clenching tighter. Load after load of cum blasted into her until her entire system was flooded. Alexis pulled her lips away from her Daddy's just in time to give him a beautiful smile...before cum erupted from her lips and oozed down her face and onto her chest. More and more cum fountained from her mouth with each thrust until her entire front was a slow flowing river of gooey sticky tainted fucksauce.

Her smile was all Balthor needed, all he ever wanted as he corrupted her. She would be his lover, his toy, his assassin, his weapon but most of all she would be HIS. His to suck, bugger, and fuck until he couldn't stand, until those around her, those he let have the infernal privilege of touching her would do anything to just even WITNESS her spread her legs again. She was his mistress of darkness. And as his seed spouted from her mouth and came splashing atop her. It changed from the thick white human splooge to the jet-black oil of a demon. It seeped into her skin, melding with her, and her body changed as her features became less impish and harsher. Her chestnut brown locks turning to black as night ringlets, her breasts blossoming, her ass filling out.

He smirked as he pulled her from his cock, yanking her head down to make her drink from the puddle of his semen. "You missed a spot, darling" he said in a simpering mock of the term of affection. The newly transformed succubus...still with the charms and body of a 18-year-old fuckpig grinned up at him, as her long cumsoaked tongue snaked out and licked the puddle of jizz from the floor. Her whole body reeked of sex... oozing sensuality and desire. And still she wanted him...endlessly hungering to please him and herself. "I'm sorry Daddy...there...all gone...just like my virginity!" she giggled girlishly, before leaning up to lick his balls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!


End file.
